


Cheating

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel can't decide between Leonard and Jim. They're both willing to wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pavel sighed softly, happily, leaning his head back against Leonard. 

The man's hand runs through his blonde hair, before Pavel sits up, looking around for his clothes. 

"Come on. Can't you stay a bit longer?" 

Pavel smiles, shakes his head. "Jim's shift is ending right now. I've gotta go." The boy says, pulling on his shirt and kissing the man deeply before trying to fix his hair and make it look not so-well-sexed. 

"Can't you leave him?" The doctor asks, mussing Pavel's hair teasingly. 

The teen hesitates. "I just need time. Ve talked about zis." He says, and Leonard nods. 

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up." 

The boy shakes his head, letting Leonard kiss the side of his head. 

"Don't be silly. Ve're allowed to talk about it." 

"But now you're upset." 

"I'm not upset." Pavel says, and has kissed Leonard and was gone before he could form a reply.   
\--  
Jim walked into his and Pavel's shared room, smiling lightly at the boy. He was sitting on their bed, working on some equation Jim didn't bother to learn. 

"Hey, you." Jim says, kissing the side of Pavel's head lightly as he kicked off his shoes, climbing into the bed next to him. 

The boy smiles and shuts off his PADD, rolling over and leaning his head on the Captain's shouder. 

"I'm exhausted." 

"Why?" 

"My shift vith Mr. Scott vas absolute chaos. Two broken machines in one hour."

Jim nods sympathetically, wrapping an arm around the teen's neck. "I heard about that," He says, letting the boy curl up at his side. 

The boy makes a tiny noise of confirmation, and falls asleep within moments.   
\--  
Something's changed. Pavel can tell. The captain had been acting distant, didn't hold him as much as he did. 

So one night, Pavel forces himself under the man's arm, leaning his head on his chest. 

"Vhat's ze matter?" He asks softly, fingers toying with the man's shirt. 

Jim shakes his head after a moment. "It's not important."

"Yes, it is. It's making you upset." 

The man blows out a sigh, and Pavel feels his chest puff up. "There've just been some rumors about you." 

Pavel's fingers still, and he looks up. "Vhat vere zey?" 

Jim hesitated again. "Somebody said they saw you and Bones kissing. It's not a big deal." 

Pavel swallows, and the young captain tightens his hold on the teen. "It's not true, right?" 

The boy closes his eyes. He couldn't lie anymore. 

"Jim. I vant you to understand. I love Leonard, but I love you, too. I just...needed some time to figure it out, and ze more time zat passed, ze more scared I got. I vas trying not to vorry you, in case it vas just me being veird. And I still don't know." 

Jim looks down at him for a long time. He expects him to get angry and tell him to leave, but he doesn't. He only pulls the kid to his chest, cradling him gently. 

"It's okay." He says softly, kissing his blonde curls. "We'll figure this out together. Whatever you choose, I'll support you." 

Pavel's so relieved he could cry. He nods softly, leaning into the man's shirt. "Zank you," He whispers gently, and Jim just nods.   
\--  
"He knows." Pavel says one day. He and Leonard are laying on the bed, Pavel still in his pajamas. They're barely touching, but their hands are entwined in the middle of the bed. 

"I figured. He was real quiet when we talked. Was he angry?" 

"No. I told him vhat I told you, and he said he'd help me figure it out." 

"Good." Leonard says, and Pavel gives a quivering sigh. 

"I'm trying to make everybody happy, but I can't." 

"Pavel." Leonard says firmly, turning to look at the boy. "It's important that _you're_ happy. That's all we want." 

The boy looks away, his free hand coming up to wipe at his eyes. "Zat's not true. Ewerybody vants to be happy." 

"Darlin'," Leonard says, wrapping his arms and pulling the boy to his chest. "If you're happy, we'll be happy. That's all we need." 

The boy shivers and curls into Leonard, tears wetting the man's shirt. 

"Hey, it's okay," He whispers soothingly, running his fingers through the teen's hair. "Don't cry. It's gonna be okay." 

Pavel wipes his eyes, and wishes he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, who do you like more?" Sulu asks, making it sound far more simple than it actually was as he cared for one of the plants. 

"I don't know." Pavel says, shaking his head. "It isn't zat easy, 'Karu..." 

"I know, but that's the first thing you need to figure out. After that, the rest'll be easy." 

"But I don't know who I lowe more." Pavel says, sitting back. "Maybe I'd be better of alone." 

"Don't say that. You deserve to be happy." Hikaru replies, shaking his head. 

"I know. But I'm putting zem through all zis trouble." 

"If they didn't want you, they wouldn't. They care about you." 

"Zey shouldn't." The boy whispers softly.   
\--  
"Hey." Pavel says softly, walking into their quarters. 

"Hey," Jim says from where he's sitting on the bed. "How's Sulu?" 

"Hm? Oh. He's fine." He says, undressing and pulling on his pajamas.

He climbs into bed, and Jim tucks the blankets around him. "Goodnight, Pasha." 

A long moment of silence passes, and then Pavel glances up. "Jim?" 

"Yeah?" The man asks, rolling over to face the teen. 

"I vas vondering, if it vould be okay if I spent a night vith Leonard." 

Jim doesn't want to let go, but he knows he has to. It's either that or lose his Pavel altogether. "Yeah, sure. Of course you can."

Pavel gives a tiny smile. The kid hasn't smiled since this all began, and Jim's glad to sacrifice a night for that. 

"Zank you." He say, finding Jim's hand under the sheets and twining their fingers together.  
\--  
Pavel appears at Leonard's door the next night with a bag, trying to smile.

"Hey, darlin'." The doctor says, smiling gently and letting the teen in. "I made tea, if you want any." 

Pavel nods and sets down his bag, kicking hi shoes off. "Sure," He answers, climbing into bed and bundling himself in the comforter. 

Leonard pours them both tea, Pavel's with honey, just the way he liked it. He sets his tea on the bedside table and climbs in, passing the boy his tea. He thanks him quietly, but doesn't drink the hot liquid. 

"How're you feeling?" Leonard asks, picking up his tea and forcing himself to swallow some of it. He'd always been more of a coffee person. 

The boy shrugs, his long fingers wrapping around his mug. "I don't know." He confesses, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry, Pasha. I know it's hard." The man says, carding his fingers through the boy's hair as he picks up and sips his tea. 

Pavel doesn't answer. 

He had no _idea._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is, chapter 2! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been quite busy/lazy lately. What do you think? And who are you rooting for?

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you want to win Pavel over?


End file.
